oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrong Ship
The Brawling Beauty Avery took in a deep breath, standing on the figurehead of his new ship. "Can you smell that guys? That's the smell of freedom. Also seawater. But I'm pretty sure those two things smell identical." He felt a tremor through the ship. "How would you know, you don't have a nose." Remilia was all by heself on her ship. Her pirate life had basically just started, and not having anyone to call part of her crew was making her feel rather lonely. But also, agitated. Anyone trying to mess with her would probably end up being punched, crushed, or otherwise. She had to look for people to recruit somewhere. Right now, all she could do was set sail for some islands, take some stuff and find people to fight. And it looked like the fight would come early. She saw a ship in the distance. Although, the colors of it weren't typical to that of a pirate ship. And the sails... a marine ship? Well, that's not exactly a fight she'd want to deal with. But if they want trouble with her, then she'll end it right now. She sailed a little closer, before pointing her arm forward and creating a small, burning meteor in the palm of her hands. She's just going to sink them without further notice. That seems to be the easy decision if they are really trying to get in her way. Marine ships may be strong, but she's yet to see one that can withstand a meteor. As Remilia threw the meteor, the strangest thing anyone could ever see a ship do happened. The wooden planks creaked and broke apart, but not from the impact. They formed a nice clean hole for the meteor to sail right on through, before the hole immediately closed itself up again, as if nothing had happened. Avery ran over to the side of his ship, looking down at the new arrival. "Hey! What’s the big idea!" His eyes scanned the ship for the perpetrator, and that’s when he found her; her long, wild hair, delinquent clothing, and the look on her face that told him she was always ready for a fight. Avery’s eyes practically turned to hearts at a first glance. She could've sword she hit it. There was a hole, but then it was suddenly gone again? A regenerative ship or something? Marines really are weird... maybe she just needs to use a bigger meteor next time. She heard the words of an angry man as his ship was under attack. But that was weird, he didn't even wear a marine uniform. In fact, he didn't even look like a marine. Her keen eyes just took notice of his face. He was young too! To think she almost shot his ship down... good thing the ship had a trick up its sleeve. Her ship sailed closer towards his. No further attack followed. Remilia couldn't help but stare at him, before her eyes quickly looked another way. "Uh... hey. Sorry for the... rough introduction. I saw the marine ship and immediately went to fire at it. I didn't think it belonged to someone else. Did you... steal it?" She tried to make some casual chatter. Maybe this would make him forget about what she almost just did. "Yep! Stolen! Been meaning to repaint the sails. How about you come aboard, I can show you the facilities." The ship rumbled beneath him. He started whispering so the other captain wouldn’t hear. "It’s a pretty girl, let me have this!" Remilia would never turn down that invitation. She jumped off her own ship and onto his. It sure was nice and clean. But i did belong to the marine at some point. She stood before him, towering over him. But her expression has changed ever since she saw him. Instead of angry, she now had a gentle smile on her face. She still couldn't quite look him in the eye. "My name's, uh... Remilia, yeah. Nice job stealing this ship, and stuff. I, uh... i mean, i think-- no it's-- like... it suits you." She tried to muster up a sentence to compliment him and his ship. This turned out to be more difficult than she thought. "Tall one, huh," though Avery, "certainly not a deal breaker." He outstretched his arms, showcasing the deck of his ship to the visitor. "Welcome to the Sol Arche! I'm this glorious vessel's captain and helmsman, Henry Avery, captain of the Everything Pirates." He took her hand gingerly. "Care for me to show you around?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She said. Just playing along. She really didn't care about the ship if she had to be honest. But she wanted to know more about him. So he was a captain. Figures that he'd be able to steal a ship them. Captains are typically the most competent ones of a crew. She tried to look away to not show him the slight blush that had just appeared on her face. "Play it cool... play it cool..." Was all she was thinking of at the moment. "Alrighty then, that’ll give me some time to get acquainted to the facilities myself." Still holding her hand, he guided her below deck. "This is our cargo hold, oh wow, we have a lot more food than I expected. These are our cannons. This is a... huh, I actually don’t know what that is" The ship rumbled briefly. "A laser?! That’s so cool! Since when have marine vessels had lasers?!" He coughed briefly, regaining his composure. "Oh yeah, I ate a Devil Fruit, the Fune Fune no Mi. It allows me to control ships." "Ah, I wouldn’t mess with those lasers, Avery. I still need to check how they function as well as the other modifications made to the ship." Arukana said, walking out onto the deck. Above his typical attire, he was wearing a white lab coat which was covered in soot and oil, a clear sign he had been experimenting with the equipment on board. He turned his attention towards Remilia as his sight landed on her abs before he slowly looked up toward her face, eyes widening at her impressive height. "I’ve heard about cases of humans exceeding the height of average people but I didn’t know it could go this far..." Arukana muttered to himself before saying aloud. "Oh, sorry. I’m the guy with a certain evil name, Arukana. Though, if you feel like shortening it, I don’t mind." Goodness, what is with this crew? Their captain and his mate were totally her type. This guy in particular looked like he had some brain to show off. And this ship that they stole was nothing to scoff at. But if his Devil Fruit allows him to control ships, then stealing this kind of vessel would've been an easy task. Again, this just proves how the Marines are weak and pathetic. Marines just got foot soldiers of no value that are all fodder to the pirates. "Hey... my name is Remilia. But, you know, you two can call me Remi if you want." Remi is the name her friends used to call her back at home. So this nickname meant something for her. "I am impressed how you were able to get your hands on this vessel. It's highly advanced. Marines are out here compensating for something with such a ship, i bet. Hey, Captain-Boy... show me your personal quarters." "Remi, huh, I was actually planning on calling you Remi." He shot Arukana a glare. Upon her saying that she wanted to see his quarters, Avery's ears perked up. "Oh-hoh! I mean, we just met, but I'm not against taking a step this far in our relationship. You seem like a kindred spirit." His voice became authoritative as he turned back to Arukana. "Finish up the diagnostics. Report back to me in an hour." Still holding her hand, he guided her to his room. "It's not much, but it's where I sleep." It was completely accurate. The only things in the room were an empty shelf, a desk, and bed with the most basic of bedding. "We can share it if you'd like." Arukana simply threw up his hands in a surrender motion, already understanding what was going on and, more importantly, how it would end. With a smirk, he walked off to do as his captain ordered. "I wonder who will make the first mistake amongst them? My captain or our guest?" Realizing he was talking to himself, he sighed and lamented. "I hope we get more crew members soon." The way he talked to his friend there made it seem like he didn't like it when he talked to her. Also, relationship? Remilia's brain was sort of being overloaded right now, and it literally began steaming with the way he phrased his sentences. While his room was basic and not really that surprising, the more surprising thing was the "We can share it if you'd like" part. She didn't know if he meant the room, or the bed. But, she thought he meant the bed. Steam was rising from her head. This is the furthest she's ever got with a man like him. And it's showing, because she was so overwhelmed, she didn't know what to do or say anymore. "B-b-bed-- you- i- what, i think tha-- your room- i--''" She just began to uncontrollably stutter. Losing her composure. "Hey, are you alright?" Avery gently caressed her hand. "You never cuddled with a man before?" Good lord, he actually was implying what she thought. This was getting too much for her, she never ever got this far, and she absolutely cannot handle it. In the heat of the moment, she clasped his hand with her own and held it with intense force. This woman's grip strength when not controlled was powerful enough to completely pulverize rocks. And she was slowly unleashing that crushing force onto his hand while holding it. Her eyes became whirly and dissoriented. Her body heat has incresed and she has basically become a human oven. Sweating intensely. Her stuttering has turned into groans of someone who was way too overwhelmed. "Hey are you okay? Okay, ouch, you're crushing my hand. And now it's... burning? Is cuddling seriously so bad of a prospect you can't handle it?" Avery attempted to pull his hand away, but to no avail. Her grip was too tight. Despite the steam now emanating from the point of contact, Avery didn't seem too phased by the pain, although he was obviously annoyed. "If you're just going to try and hurt me, you can let go." Remilia really wanted to let go, but her body refused. She has reached the point of no turning back. This is how all of her semi-succesful encounters with boys ends. Getting too close and accidently hurting them. This is why she isn't in a relationship. She tried to user her other arm to pull the arm she is grabbing him with away. But instead, she grasped onto HIS arm with her other hand and started wringing his arm, like she was trying to break it. "Ku--kuukeee! I can't do this! This is too much!" She said with a voice mixed with anger and concern. Concern for him, and anger at herself. She can't get a hold of herself! She was going to break his arm at this point. But she finally pulled herself together and yanked her own arms away by moving her upper body away. She accidently ripped off the sleeve of his shirt. She held the cloth in her hands and gasped violently. Steaming with a red hot aura. Her one eye was glowing like it always does when she gets angered. Making her look way more ominous. "I should stop getting my hopes up... why do i even keep trying? I am not made for love. I am undesirable!" She stomped a hole into the floor out of anger, before glaring at Avery. "How dare you get me this flustered?! I should reshape your pretty face so you can no longer lure in any woman with your stupid charme!" And now it had finally gone overboard. Redirecting her anger at someone else and blaming it on them. This is exactly why she can't get with anyone. Her terrible temper ALWAYS makes her end up like this. And she thought they were having a cute moment together... "What?" Avery was more confused than in pain. Despite the mild burns on his arm and hand, he was overall fine. He didn't know what she was getting so worked up about. He looked at the ground, where Remilia and broken the floorboards. "Sunshine." The floorboards immediately fused themselves back together. "So you want to fight me, huh? Just because of some cuddling? Fine, then let's take this above deck!" While she was difficult to reason with, inviting her into a fight would always work. Even while enraged, it was something she could understand. This ship was strange... it could just fix itsself back together. What were the Marines up to with tech like this? Remilia took the fastest way to the deck, by jumping up and though the floor. Leaving a gaping hole that was just going to get fixed back anyways. Hence why she really didn't care about the damage she did. "I can't believe this happened again... Graah! What's the deal with these pretty boys and being so desirable, but hard to get! What am i doing wrong? Wait, no it's his fault! Not mine! Grrr... '''GET UP HERE, DAMMIT!'" She was just trying to come up with a reason to explain her needless anger. Avery's grin returned, jumping through the hole Remilia made before Sunshine repaired it. "Gihihihi! Ya know, I've been looking for a nice opponent for a while now. All the marines I've fought have been weak. I'll take you down, get you to join my crew, then make you my woman!" "Big words coming from a small man! As if i would ever join your crew, or become your woman! After becoming a pirate, i had hoped to meet some people that can finally match me in a fight! But i have yet to meet that certain someone! You've had me in the beginning with your fancy ship... but your words! You are terrible at phrasing! Terrible at making sentences! You are no man of love, you are just a runaway casanova!" Remilia crossed her arms and looked down at her opponent. Her one eye flashing red, indicating her being ready to fight. "Just try and hurt me... i am not going to dodge a single one of your attacks! The way i see it, your ship is your weapon. You did tell me about your Devil Fruit that allows you to control ships... don't tell me, it's also how you repair it?" "Of course that's how I repair it, but I certainly don't need my ship's help to fight!" He rocketed himself towards her, the only thing visible being the dust he kicked up from his movement. This was the speed he used to dispatch twenty men in an instant. He threw his fist towards Remilia, strong enough to shatter a boulder." Remilia just stood there when he seemingly vanished. She did say that she wasn't going to dodge. Just standing there with her arms crossed. When the impact happened, she didn't even move an inch. He hit her right in the stomach. And the punch sure was strong, as there was steam coming off from the impact spot. She looked down at him... "Not bad. You certainly got great speed. Maybe it will help you with running away when you realize you are outmatched. Let's see if you are man enough to not dodge as well." Remilia's body was beyond that of a regular woman. If just looking at her was enough to give it away, the way she carried herself would certainly give it away. Remilia got into a lot of fights, and refused to dodge attacks. What this ended up creating was a hardened woman with incredible resistance. Formidable enough to have a good reason not to dodge. She simply doesn't have to. And instead, she can use all of her energy to retaliate when the enemy has hit her. She didn't need to run at him with him being this close. She could just focus everything into a punch of immense strength, rivaling her abnormal nature, and speed that can make an attack seem like her opponent just decided to fall over on purpose. She did crack a smile while retaliating. Remilia would always get enjoyment from a fun fight. Avery dropped to his knees from the hit. This strike had likely felled many men. "Got another one in ya?" With his grin not faltering, he leaped back up, aiming a powerful uppercut to her chin, much stronger than his previous attack. "Now that we've exchanged blows, I know how much to parse my power!" Her last punch hadn't even left a bruise. Once again, she refused to dodge and that uppercut hit her right in the chin. But again, she didn't move an inch. And that smile on her face only grew wider. She knew the pirates of this world were quite tough... this guy already outclassed the grown men she had fought back at home! While his arm was raised after landing that uppercut, she aimed a swift punch right into his gut. There was a genuine smile on her face. "You don't look like it, but you are way tougher than the other people i have fought in the past! To think how far my street fighting business got me, only to end up on the sea where there is actually tough people! Hit me again! I want to feel your incredible strenght, captain-boy!" She took a wide open stance. She was basically begging to get hit! Avery's own grin widened. "I don't think someone's every wanted me to hit them before. Alright, here it goes!" He pulled his fist back, and leaned forward with a devastating blow. He put as much power behind it as possible. His intent was to break her bones. As one might be able to guess, she didn't dodge, and that devastating blow connected and the shockwave created from the impact cut the clouds in the sky apart, and cracked the floor too! But still, Remilia was standing like nothing happened. But that grin on her face just became bigger and bigger. Her pupils shrank in the heat of the moment. Her heartbeat was rising. The impossible has happened, and he had actually left a small, yet noticeable bruise on her skin! This was the first time she actually got damaged. While she had a high pain tolerance, it didn't actually hurt her. But just the fact that it was there got her pumped up! "Alright! This is what I have been looking for! You've just confirmed that me becoming a pirate was the right decision after all! I am getting such a thrill of just getting punched! I can actually start to feel it! This is what a fight is supposed to feel like!" Remilia turned to the side and prepared a punch herself. Her veins were bulging out from her arms and her fist was clenched so hard, it was almost like her she was about to crush her own hand with this force! "MY TURN! I want to give you a real punch too! I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE THRILL THAT I AM FEELING! HRRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Remilia's adrenaline spiked, and reached heights she didn't even think was possible. Her fast heartbeat was making blood pump faster throughout her entire body. Her just exhaling caused hot steam to come out of her move. And then finally, she threw it. A massive bomb, bundled up in the shape of a fist! Rushing, steaming hot adrenalin, coursing through the strong arm of this powerful young woman. She has reached a new peak in her life, all because she finally found someone who could actually put up a fight! This adrenaline and energy was released in a punch of pure, unadulterated, raw power! She was not joking around when she said she wanted him to feel the same thrill that she was feeling. The punch the just released might just be the most powerful one she could even muster up. A punch of uncontrollable strength, released in a state of adrenaline! There was no special name for it. Only the loud scream of someone's fighting spirit having reached new heights! Avery pulled back his fist, muscles tightening, adrenaline pumping. This was the kind of woman for him. He leaned forward, his fist meeting with Remilia's own. A massive shockwave was created by the force, the entire ship shook. Remilia's fist was hot and hard. "You didn't tell me you were a Devil Fruit user too!" His feet started to slide against the wooden boards. "Well this is strange." Avery had never lost a battle a strength before. And someone else noticed that as well. A series of ropes lowered themselves down to the clash, moving to wrap themselves around the distracted Remilia, and then, before she could disengage from her clash with Avery, toss her from the ship. Being caught in the moment, with her brain not even being able to process anything that happened after the punch, she found herself above the waves of the sea. What just happened? She could feel ropes. Wait, it was the ship! The ship itself threw her off. She hates to end a great fight like this. And especially in such a position. Falling into the water would be bad, but... Remilia created a burning rock underneath herself. And the brief moment while it was being created and hovering in the air, she used it to jump off it. She did this several times with multiple rocks that disassembled and reassembled themselves and thus allowing her to safely get back onto her own ship. He didn't want to continue the fight... and honestly, she didn't want to either. Before she accidentally breaks such a promising man, instead, she withdraws coolly. "Captain Avery... while this was a very short meeting, it was definitely an important one. You have opened my eyes to the world of pirates. The potential of the people that are out there must be incredible if someone like you can put up a fight. You can't force me to join you though... but I won't force you to join me either. You have my respect though. I am looking forward to seeing you in the future after you've become even stronger. As for myself, I can't see myself stopping at what I am doing after meeting you. I am going to work on myself just as much as you will. Oh, and... since you told me about yours, I will tell you about mine. I ate a fruit I'd like to dub the Mete Mete no Mi. It allows me to create and manipulate and also turn into space rocks. Mainly, meteors. But I can create things such as comets and asteroids too. Do you happen to know what a comet is? It's crystalline ice. Up close, it looks something like this." She used her Devil Fruit powers to create a rather small comet made of said crystalline ice, and instead of firing it at him, she rather shot it in a way so that it would land right in front of him. She should shape the things she created to... and this one looked like a beautiful, shiny blue heart. "Consider it a little parting gift. Don't worry, it won't melt. Of course, as long as you treat it right. If we ever meet again, and you still have that comet I made you, then I'll consider you someone I can truly trust in this crazy chaotic world. Please... don't forget about it. And, don't forget me either... I know I won't forget about you." Her bad temper had suddenly disappeared, and on her face was instead a gentle smile. She saw great potential in this man. And she was looking forward to the future, where they'd hopefully meet again. "What's the big idea Sunshine!" Avery yelled at his ship, "I wasn't done yet!" He turned to Remilia as she began speaking to him, gingerly picking up the heart. "We'll meet again someday Remi, and at that point, I'll have become stronger, so much stronger that there will be nothing you can do to defeat me! And when I finally beat you, I'll make you mine!" He couldn't keep up the angry facade for much longer, his eyes filled with hearts. "Goodbye!" Arukana walked beside his captain, watching the entire scene with a deadpan look on his face. He was a man of science, a seeker of knowledge. Someone who acquired knowledge in order to understand how it functions. This...this was something he wishes he didn't want to have knowledge of. Clearly, the amount of sex they had must have made their brains go numb. What else could explain the shaking and shouting he heard? Not to mention the heat. He had to admit, he was wrong about his Captian... Though, those hearts in his eyes was the sign of a total virgin who had never got any. "So, did you guys fuck or what?" Aruakana simply asked, wanting to get it out of the way. Avery turned to Arukana, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Fuck? What does that mean?" Arukana stared at Avery, a look of dread slowly spreading across his face. His captain had to be joking, right? There was no way he was lacking in sexual education at his age. Coughing into his fist, Arukana stuttered aloud. "C-c-come on now, there is no need to joke like that. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to tell me if you screwed her. I was just curious." "Screwed? Like with a screwdriver? What does that have to do with anything?" "You know what? I refuse to go through this any longer than I have to nor do I want to teach you about sex of all things." Arukana said, turning on his heel and walking away towards the laboratory he made within the ship. "I'll be in my lab. Talk to me never about this." Avery couldn't have been more confused at this point. "What's sex?" Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:FlowGoer Category:Arukana Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays